Goodbye T'hy'la
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: James I am aware this is not truly you. But we both are aware that this is the closest I will ever come again. So I will let myself be fooled just this once. Even if it means I only get to say goodbye this time


**T'Slash: **Okay this idea just would not leave me alone! I was looking though my pictures of Spock and Kirk (there are a lot of them) and came across a picture of Spock Prime I had saved and BOOM!! Evil Plot Tribble took over! This is just a short look into Spock Prime's head when he and Jim are on Delta Vega. Don't remember where the picture came from but whoever did it is awesome!

Oh and I figured out how to work the poll! (I think ^-^; ) So go vote for Drunk Captain please! Also this is a little different then my usual writing cause, Spock Prime is hard to write. Also I don't like killing Kirk Prime so this goes against everything I believe in.

**Disclaimer: **I am not awesome enough to own Star Trek.

**Goodbye T'hy'la**

_Jim. _I glanced over at the man I had just saved. James T. Kirk. How he found me even in this different reality is a mystery even to me. As I was low on time and there was much to explain I mind meld with him, sharing all the knowledge I had of the Romulan, Nero. As I was never able to fully shield my mind from James T. Kirk I saw his childhood, growing up in a loveless house, the ghost of his father always hovering over him.

_Jim_, this new Jim but so alike my own, gasped for breath when the meld ended, overwhelmed by the information and emotional transference.

"So you do feel," he whispered, trying to regain his breath, looking at the wall instead of at my face. His emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Yes," I stated, pained. He even sounded like my James. My T'hy'la. _James smiled, lightly laughing at something I had said, his command gold draped over his body, his hazel eyes gazing up at me filled with love. _

_James, _I projected to the broken bond, keeping the image of his face, so different from this Jim, in front of me. _James I am aware this is not truly you. But we both are aware that this is the closest I will ever come again. So I will let myself be fooled just this once. Even if it means I only get to say goodbye this time. _I knew by this time my eyes were full of soul searing pain but I did not care. I could never hide anything from James T. Kirk. Even an alternate version of my bondmate.

I pulled myself back to reality, knowing that the only way for Nero to be defeated was for _Jim _to return to the Enterprise and his rightful spot. The captains chair with my counterpart besides him. Just as I always was for my Captain.

I knew there was a Starfleet outpost close by and hurriedly lead Jim to the outpost. There we encountered Keenser and Mr. Scott, one more member of the _Enterprise_. Emotions were overwhelming me, after seeing Vulcan destroyed, my bondmate young again, seeing Mr. Scott, an old friend from long ago, threatened my tentative control.

I hurriedly typed in _my _Mr. Scott's equation for transwarp beaming, feeling slightly guilty. As if I was taking something about from _this_ Mr. Scott. This knowledge that he himself was supposed to discover I had now taken from him. I rushed them onto the transporter pad, after allowing Mr. Scott to glance over his work, knowing that time was limited and every second wasted, Nero was getting closer to his next target. _Earth._

"You know," Jim called to me, leaning over the rail, his eyes filled with deep sorrow. Sorrow that I had mistakenly burdened him with. "Coming back in time, changing history. That's cheating." A small smile creeping across his face. A face so familiar to be yet different at the same time.

"A trick I learned from an old _friend_," I whispered, a small smile creeping across my face. _Jim,_ my soul called out, searching for my missing half. I reached behind me pressing the time controls before facing the young Jim, one last time, raising my hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper." Jim nodded slightly before they disappeared in blinding light, their molecules traveling across space to that ship, the _Enterprise. _

I lowered my hand, staring at the spot Jim had just disappeared from, a small tear falling from my eye. "Sochya eh dif, T'hy'la," I whispered to the empty room and through the empty bond. Finally saying goodbye to my T'hy'la before closing the bond and my heart off once and for all. Locking them deep away inside myself until I would be reunited with James, my T'hy'la, again.

_Goodbye Spock, my love. I will wait for you, _echoed across the bond from deep within my memory, wrapping me in warmth once more before it closed off. _Forever_.

**T'Slash: **I will admit I cried when I finished it. Blame it on the picture I found.

Sochya eh dif means peach and long life in Vulcan it is just as a reply to live long and prosper but also a greeting/farewell, so I thought it fit.

I would like to say this if for Terry who helped me with it, telling me what sounded good and what needed to die off. Now that this is out of my system I should be able to work on Tarsus and Drunk Captain so expect updates there soon.

Please remember to review! It makes me happy and it makes me work on stories.


End file.
